My Little Wild Kratt
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: (Based off of My Little Dashie) My life was dull and gray and maybe even a little sad. Who knew that a simple show could bring me to my feet. But little did I know it would change my life forever! Chris vector on the book cover by ReSuKu. This story is in MY point of view. ENJOY! 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Yes, I know...this is based off of a famous My Little Pony fanfic called My Little Dashie, but it was too cute for me to pass up! :D**

**Anyways...ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Wild Kratts! And I totally don't own Chris either. XD **

* * *

**WKSF1's P.O.V**

I live my life, pretty much like anyone else does...one day at a time. Most of those days are uneventful, I mean, come on, what do expect to happen in a small town of less than even 5,000 people? Not to mention living out in the middle of no where _from _that town. Nothing really is new, nothing changes, and the most exciting times in the town is when Christmas is around and the snowflakes are on the town lights and the main tree in city hall is decked with lights and such.

And that's not even the biggest thing of my life, if you could call it that.

Let's admit it, nothing's really easy in this world for a diabetic. Dealing with this...condition every day can sometimes be a challenge in itself. Luckily it's not so bad that I can't live a, so called, 'normal life'.

But even then... no friends, living in the sticks, literally, incurable disease at the moment...yeah, life can get pretty low.

I guess my only get away from all this is probably...a certain mix of sounds, colors and moving pictures. Yes, a cartoon. But not just any kind of cartoon.

I watched this series the day before I went home from the hospital. I'l still never forget the blonde haired man in the blue shirt and the brunette green shirted guy right behind him being chased by a hyena.

Okay, I know it sounds weird, but hey! That's what happened!

Ever since that day, Wild Kratts literally became almost my life. It wasn't until my father recognized them as a Kratt Brothers, from Zaboomafoo, the show I had loved so much as a young child.

I felt as though a long lost childhood had returned to me. That somehow... it was almost like... a family reunion.

I watched Wild Kratts constantly after that, and even branched out to Kratts Creatures and Be the Creature, other series the bros had done. Ever since I started liking Wild Kratts, I have been asked which brother is my favorite. Honestly, how can I choose? Both need each other to be the whole! But if I must choose, it would probably be Chris. I know, he seems like everyone's favorite. But...I don't know, he's just likable, he's smart, and I really can see us becoming good friends...if I knew him.

Little would I know that on this day, my life would change forever...in that direction.

* * *

It was a crisp fall day and it was warm enough to not really need a coat in my standards, but in the shade it could get rather chilly. I decided to do something I almost always did when the weather was like this, I took a walk with my dogs. There's a bridge about a quarter of a mile from where I live, and we always walk there and back. The sky was blue, birds singing along with the last of the crickets for the year. What a perfect day to be outside, after all, there's nothing else better to do. The fandom's been rather quiet, and I don't know why. We used to be booming, but now it seems as even the fandom is starting to settle down into nothing, like the rest of my life.

I'd never give up Wild Kratts, but still, not even having anyone to talk to, like my life before the diabetes... it can get rather lonely.

Anyways, I started walking our lab, and our two poodles down the dirt gravel road. The birds seemed to enjoy our company since they began to sing.

I was rather out of shape at the time, I was breathing heavy by half-way, but I still continued, headphones on, listening to my music, another thing that was almost all my life.

We finally made it to the bridge, nothing seemed different. Of course, with the song Rise from Skillet in my head and going through my ears, all I could really see was the Wild Kratts AMV I had in mind and practicing in my head. But then, on the other side of the bridge was...a box.

I know what your thinking, and you're right. We live in the middle of the country, and people do dump their trash out here when they don't want anything to do with it and don't want to pay a buck, but...this box...it was different. My headphones were still on, and with the wind blowing in one strong gust...it didn't move, like something was in there. Probably more trash. I shrugged and just walked back to the house, not really giving another thought. Until that night.

The wind blew horrendously, slapping itself against the house and moaning while doing so. That box wouldn't leave my mind. I didn't tell my parents because I figured it was a box, somebody will take if or it will blow away, especially in _this _wind. But still, something kept pulling me to... go look at it again. I finally couldn't take it anymore, and decided to just tell my parents that I was going to go check if my iPod had dropped in the road by the bridge when I went. Of course, I got a tongue lashing for losing it _there, _but it was the best I could come up with.

* * *

With the wind blowing, the wind did blow the box a little bit. Either that or it just fell. I found it by the bank of the creek underneath. Part of one corner was in the water and I'm surprised the water didn't take it. It must have been too heavy.

I crawled down the rocks to the bank, and slowly peeked into the box, planning to find some bag of trash, or possibly even a bunch of beer bottles, but what I found nearly made my heart stop!

**There was a baby in there!**

But not just any infant. I took a closer look. Since my headphones were off my head, I was able to hear soft mumbling and whining, and the high pitched voice of the child. I took off a small part of the green blanket wrapped around him, well...I'm guessing it was a him, I didn't really check, to see that he had rather a lot of short spiky hair for a child his age.

He must have noticed the cloth was taken off him, because he looked up at me with his brown eyes.

...I knew those eyes.

I knew the hair...and the green blanket sealed it.

I...had a baby **_Chris Kratt_** on my hands.

**Review! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! No, I don't own a Chris Kratt and I do NOT own Wild Kratts!**

* * *

He must have noticed the cloth was taken off him, because he looked up at me with his brown eyes.

...I knew those eyes.

I knew the hair...and the green blanket sealed it.

I...had a baby **_Chris Kratt_** on my hands.

* * *

But how?! How could this had happened?! What am I gonna do!? How am I supposed to get him back..._**WHY IS A BABY CHRIS KRATT HERE IN FRONT OF ME?!**_

I guess my sudden out burst of fear...and a small shout must have scared the poor boy because he began crying and wailing...probably for his mother or...worse yet...his brother to save him and help him.

I cringed at that. Where was Martin? I mean, if Chris was here...shouldn't there be at least a five or four year old Martin around here somewhere?

I pushed that question aside seeing the baby shiver from the cold of the wind and I'm sure I heard thunder too. Oh dear. My house is nearly a quarter of a mile from here, and I can't just leave him here in the rain.

I reached into the box to pick the little one up, and looked down again to see that the box had nothing in it. No bottle, no note, no nothing. Who would even want to leave a poor baby in a box, and a baby _**Chris**_at that!

I don't know what came over me, but as I cradled Chris in my arms, I suddenly felt...very protective. It might just be because I'm a girl, and I love cute things of course, but...I've held lots of baby things before.

Puppies, Kittens, I've even played with baby goats before, heck! I was even one of the first people to hold my cousin when she was born! But...this was a little different.

Then another thought dawned on me as I began to walk back to the house. I didn't want the poor one to get wet.

But that wasn't the thought, I was wondering...how am I gonna do this!? I mean, I remember easily from the baby animal episode from Zaboomafoo... taking care of a baby is _**not**_easy easy easy. In fact, it's harder than taking care of a baby animal. I've watched all of our animals grow from puppies and kittens almost, and I knew this would be different. I can do it though. Just like how things were when I got diagnosed...

'_when you have no choice, God gives you the strength' _

I know this is way different from the situation that I was in before, but still, that saying was very true.

I unzipped my coat a little and placed the baby Chris inside, hoping it would keep him a little warmer. That blanket was _not _enough to keep him warm in this weather.

Another question...should I tell mom and dad? I mean...yes, I probably should...but what will they think?! I mean, suddenly seeing a baby in my arms...I don't want them to get the wrong idea right off the bat.

They'd understand right? I hope so.

This was a bad habit I had, I needed to work on it but... I decided not to tell. I'll wait till later.

I know that was probably the worse decision ever, but hey! I'm still in minor shock, okay! My brain must have slipped!

I could see my house from here now. Just another hill. I looked down at the baby again to find him fast asleep.

He was a rather quiet child. He didn't fidget or anything in my arms. I was afraid he'd cry because he didn't know who I was.

Good, if he's asleep, he won't cry. Wait...if he cries...just once...the secrets out...fine! I'll tell my parents!

Well, maybe they'll like him. I wonder if they'll let me keep him..._**am I kidding?! **_This is a child who obviously belongs to someone! But what if he doesn't around here? He'd be put in an orphanage... I hope my parents wouldn't go to that conclusion. Well...I'm in my driveway now.

Our little pug mix jumps up and barks a little at the baby, but I tell him to shush. My lab is jumping at the backyard fence, wanting a closer look. She can look later.

It's now or never. I twist the garage doorknob.

Here we go...

**REVIEW! 8D**


End file.
